1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to household irons used to iron clothing as well as fabric mitts used to hold hot articles such as baking pans removed from an oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art to which the invention relates includes a variety of conventional irons and ironing devices used for ironing the wrinkles from clothing. The art also includes mitts and gloves used to shield a person's hand from a hot object such as a baking pan or other pot or pan removed from a stove or oven.
Conventional irons have a substantially rigid, planar ironing surface that becomes hot when energized. Thus, conventional irons are known to be useful for ironing wrinkles from clothing, but are somewhat cumbersome and difficult to manipulate into corners and crevices of the article being ironed. That is, the substantially planar ironing surface makes it difficult for the user of such a device to iron contoured surfaces such as sleeves, collars and shoulders of shirts and blouses.
Until now, however, an ironing device incorporating a mitt and a flexible ironing pad, whether it be comprised of tubular elements or a single flexible heating element, capable of ironing hard to reach surfaces and is more easily controlled by the hand of the user, has not been invented.